Breathe
by Sidnei
Summary: A short trip to the beach, escaping away from reality.


  
  
This is my first Dawson's Creek fanfic. So please please tell me what you think!! Normally, I'm not a country music fan, but this song just got to me. I really really liked it. ^_^ This doesn't take place in any certain time. It's an interlude to hopefully a future Pacey and Joey romance.   
  
Rating: I would say PG-13. Maybe not even that.  
  
Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek and it's characters do not belong to me. Nor does the song, "Breathe" by Faith Hill. So please don't sue!! I have no money.. ^_^;  
  
  
Breathe  
  
By Sidnei  
  
  
Joey looked out of the car window at the passing scenery. She sighed dreamily, not believing that she could be this happy. She smiled to herself, sneaking a glance at Pacey who was driving out of the corner of her eye. She studied his the chisled features of his face, a admiring glint in her eyes. Her stare lingered lower and appreciatively took in how his shirt clung to his well muscled chest and shoulders; how his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, instinctively. Closing her eyes, she imagined his strong arms embracing her; his warm breath upon her neck as she ran her fingers through his short, soft hair... She let out a soft moan which caused Pacey to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Thinking nasty thoughts, Potter?" he teased. Pacey took his eyes off the road to gaze at his beautiful girlfriend. Who knew the worst of enemies could become the best of lovers. He thought back to when they would fight constantly. Well, they still did that, but it had a more playfullness to it. 'She's gorgeous,' he thought.   
  
Joey just glared at him, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You wish, she countered, feeling a faint blush threatening to appear across her face. They're eyes met, sending shivers through each of their bodies. Pacey felt himself get goosebumps, and he reluctantly returned his eyes to the road before him.   
  
Joey sighed again, this time in disappointment. She turned her head away, and waited excitedly until they got to the beach.  
  
  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
  
  
Pacey and Joey threw themselves onto their awaiting beach towels, exahusted and wet. They had just spent their day playing like children in the ocean, splashing each other and swimming. Then running and chasing each other on the beach. It was the most fun both of them had in a long time.   
  
The sun was starting to set, leaving a breathtaking sight before them of yellowish orange and purplish blue reflecting off the water. Pacey layed back on the towel, his right arm supporting his head as a pillow. Joey stared down at him lovingly before cuddling up to him, her head at the crook of his neck and shoulder. Pacey wrapped his left arm around Joey, pulling her closer.  
  
His eyes began to droop, and within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep. Joey looked up into Pacey's face, and brushed a few grains of sand off his chest before resting her hand on him. As she had in the truck, she studied him again as the gentle ocean breeze blew on their damp hair. She closed her eyes, and felt the beating of his heart.  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
  
  
Joey felt his warm breath on her face, and it comforted her. They were closer than they had ever been. Each of them had their share of broken relationships. Joey, with her seemingly endless saga with Dawson, and Pacey's second rocky romance with Andie. When they each couple parted ways, Pacey and Joey comforted each other, they were each other's support. He was part of her, and she was part of him; two halves of a broken heart that healed together to form a bond time could never break. Neither would survive without the other, both knew that. She had never felt such joy of being with someone before she was with him. She had never felt so complete.  
  
  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
  
  
In the beginning of their relationship, Pacey began to break down the defensive walls that Joey had always kept around her heart. Joey was very wary of love, and never gave herself fully to anyone, always afraid of being hurt. But when she was with Pacey, he made her feel safe and secure. She knew that he would never hurt her intentionally; never cause her heartache.  
  
She thought back to when Pacey had first kissed her; their first date; their first everything. Those were memories she treasured, and kept close to her heart, gaurded with a lock and key. She smiled to herself. Joey had never loved anyone as she loved Pacey, and she knew that she never would.  
  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
  
As Joey opened her eyes, she stared upward into the endless blue sky and glowing moon. It was obvious night was upon them. She could hear the faint noise of waves crashing into the neighboring rocks. Her gaze fell on Pacey's still sleeping face. She was tempted to wake him up with a kiss, but decided against it. She chuckled softly as he let out a quiet snore. Joey moved closer to his body, feeling the warmth he radiated. She felt his gentle breathing on her now dry hair and closed her eyes once again, dreaming of her fairtale romance with the man she loved, which she knew would have a happy ending.  
  
Her and Pacey were destined to be together, forever. It was written in the twinkling stars above...  
  
  



End file.
